


A Gentle Tune

by Just_a_miphlink_lover



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_miphlink_lover/pseuds/Just_a_miphlink_lover
Summary: A strange sound awakes him. Who is he? why is he here? Questions poised with no answers to be spoken of...
Comments: 9
Kudos: 2





	1. Tunes on Tide's Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [C_Aureus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Aureus/gifts), [aviatordame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviatordame/gifts).



> So this little series of short stories that will be updated every now and again (I promise nothing I only promise that I have at least 3 that will come out.) came about from a series of dreams I had, and I wanted to explore the concepts that they gave me. This could end up as a short story as well. (oh and sorry friends of mine in the mipha/link community, I'm not quite comfortable writing those two yet, perhaps in due time!)

Consciousness comes in a flash. Companion to the gentle sounds of the sea. Their mind foggy, their whereabouts even moreso. The interior of a one room cabin, small, cozy, comfortable. A nook to the side for cooking, a table and two chairs for eating. A bed for sleeping, currently occupied. The attempts to shake away the fog prove fruitless, and though they are in an alien place they feel… at peace.

Humming. It carries a pleasant tune, familiar, yet much like most of the situation, it lies just out of the reach of familiarity, almost mocking the mind that lacks it. Bare feet upon the wooden floor, warmth flooding the body, sensations of joy pass in an instant, their body wants to remember, but the fog persists.

The feet carry them to the open door, leading out to the exterior of a small island, surrounded by water. Isolated from the rest of everything. Our escape. The words flash by, but who's? The humming is louder now, and vision is turned to a women's figure, long, dark hair flanking a lithe figure, their hands and mind occupied by something in their lap. The sight of string passing in and out of view as the hands work in tandem with the melody emanating from her.

Who are you? The fog does not answer. The fog will not allow an answer, even as the women's face turns to theirs, there is no answer. The humming stops, and is replaced by a smile. It is gentle. It is as gentle as the waves that lap against the shore. As gentle as the sand between their toes. Her features are beautiful, her smile only adds to it. The feeling of joy returns and leaves in an instant.

"It's time to wake up."


	2. Crashing Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Struggles within the mind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy friends!

Fog. Infuriating. Exacerbating. Exhausting. Memories failing to return, sensations, nostalgic yet alien. The effort of pushing through the fog proving fruitless. The lie of progress betrayed by the sensations of accomplishment. It all washes away when the tide crashes in. When her smile returns. The radiance she brings piercing through, if only for a fantastic moment.

Only for the tide to fade back away when it's time comes. The glimmering hope recedes, and only the fog remains. With the fog returns the anguish. The anger, the confusion. The pain. So much pain. Pain without a purpose, without a meaning. Shrouded in the veil of fog once more. Only then does the dream end once more, reality comes crashing back. Washing away the fog, the radiance, the joy, the sorrow. The answers. The questions. All of it. 

Until the tide returns.


	3. Ceaseless Tide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lack of understanding and thirst for knowledge can bring out the worst...

The sand's grains. Invasive, but comforting. The silence brings sensations akin to the former and lacks the latter. the cheery humming is gone. The gentle smile replaced with an imitation. Not fueled by malice, but by something else, something that the fog obscured from them. She was trying to hide something, as she always seemed to do. At times they couldn't help but compare her to the fog that kept their memory at bay. 

When she finally turned to face him, the words beginning to fork on her lips, words that they had heard a thousand times. They stopped her. Their question cutting through her. A simple word, yet it strikes with more power then the very waves. 

"Why?"

It surprises her. Hearing their voice for the first time. Openly defying what was to come next. The natural course of things. What had to happen. she had to fight back the exhaustion of forcing herself to say those same lines. Earning the same sad look from her guest, and nursing the guilt of it all every night. She cannot help her reaction.

"What?"

It's the first time that they have heard her voice crack from its pleasant side. A natural voice, one that pierces through the fog stronger than anything had. True insight. The sensation is intoxicating. The fog can be beaten back with greater fervour when the veil of lies is lessened. When truth is pressed. When pressure is applied...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like what you read :) constructive criticism is always appreciated but keep it constructive please!


End file.
